<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Kisses by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819620">A Thousand Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Russo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the wedding reception, Billy surprises you with a little song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Russo &amp; Reader, Billy Russo &amp; You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Russo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Thousand Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, everyone, stand up and give a round of applause to the new Mr. and Mrs. Russooooooo!!!!” the emcee and dj at your wedding hollered into the microphone. Everyone clapped, hollered, whistled, and yelled as you and Billy waltzed through the doors, fingers intertwined and waving to everyone. </p><p>Billy stops in the middle of the dance floor, twirls you around, and then pulls you in for a kiss, which made everyone in the room holler and whistle even louder. You pulled away with a laugh, wiping your lipstick off of Billy’s lips and then dragged him to the head table where you and the wedding party sat. </p><p>As soon as you sat down, Billy pulled out a bag from under the table where it contained your white flats. You groan in delight, “You’re a lifesaver!” </p><p>He chuckled and kissed the back of your hand, “It’s what I’m here for, baby.” He helped you out of your heels and slipped the flats on. He knew that your feet would be hurting. You hated how the heels made you feel, but you wanted to wear them because they completed the entire look. </p><p>Soon enough the food and drinks were served. The cake was cut. The bouquet was thrown and you had your first dance as husband and wife. Before the real party was about to begin, the DJ called you up to the dancefloor where there sat a single chair a few feet away from a set up that contained a keyboard and an acoustic guitar.</p><p>“Now, Y/N, I believe your husband has a little show for you. Enjoy.”</p><p>The lights dimmed except for the ones above you and the instruments. Billy came onto the dance floor and sat at the keyboard. He tapped on the microphone before him and it echoed throughout the room. He cleared his throat, “Hey, my beautiful bride, so I’m gonna sing this song for you. I love you with all my heart, baby, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>He took a deep breath before playing an all too familiar tune. You softly smiled as you watched his eyes close and song began to fade into something else:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Live in my house<br/>I’ll be your shelter<br/>Just pay me back<br/>With one thousand kisses<br/>Be my lover<br/>And I’ll cover you<br/>Yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You were, honestly, in complete shock. You knew Billy could sing, but you didn’t know he could <em>sing</em> sing. Not to mention play the piano! </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Open your door<br/>I’ll be your tenant<br/>Don’t got much baggage<br/>To lay at your feet<br/>But sweet kisses I’ve got to spare<br/>I’ll be there<br/>And I’ll cover you<br/>Oh</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You felt yourself tearing up, the lyrics and emotion that Billy was giving off was so moving. You covered your mouth with your hand and with the other tried to dry away your teary eyes, afraid to ruin your makeup. Billy chuckled into the mic as he continued to sing:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I think they meant it<br/>When they said you can’t buy love<br/>Now I know you can rent it<br/>A new lease you were my love<br/>On life<br/>All my life<br/>I’ve longed to discover<br/>Something as true as this is<br/>Yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Maria, sitting at the head table, suddenly stood up and began to sing, then the entire head table stood, joining her, which surprised you even further:</p><p>
  <em>So with a thousand sweet kisses (I’ll Cover you) {525,600 minutes}</em>
</p><p>And over her, Billy sang:</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you’re cold and you’re lonely </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>With a thousand sweet kisses (I’ll cover you) {525,600 moments so dear} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>You’ve got one nickel only</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh. Billy had gotten your entire wedding party in on his little show.</p><p>
  <em>With a thousand sweet kisses (525,600 minutes) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>When you worn out and you’re tired </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a thousand sweet kisses (I’ll cover you){525,000} </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>When your heart has expired</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Then they all sang in unison, swaying together as one and you couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of love for not only your new husband but your friends and family that helped add more feeling into the song:</p><p>
  <em>Ooohh<br/>Lover<br/>I’ll cover you<br/>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhhhhh</em>
</p><p>At that part, you couldn’t help but scream and clap, impressed by Billy’s amazing vocals.</p><p><em></em><b>Ooohhh lover<br/>I’ll cover you</b> (525,600 minutes)<br/>(525,000 seasons of love) </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll cover yoooooouuuuuu oooohhhh!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Billy ran his fingers down the keyboard and finished off with a final note. The lights turned back on and everyone around you cheered. Billy let his hands rest on his thighs as he stared right at you, his nearly black eyes filled with such love and devotion to you. </p><p>You immediately stood up, rushing to him. He stood up, cupping your face and bringing his lips to yours. Again, the room erupted into cheers and applause. </p><p>“I love you so much, Y/N Russo.”</p><p>You let out a happy laugh, “I love you too, Billy Russo, and thank you so much for the song.”</p><p>“Alright, everyone! Let’s give it up one more time for Billy and the wedding party!!” you and everyone else clapped their hands in appreciation and amazement, “Now, let’s get this party starteeeeed!!”</p><p>The house lights were replaced by disco lights and Bruno Mars’ voice rang through the speakers that surrounded the venue. People began to flood the dance floor, surrounding you and Billy. </p><p>___________________________</p><p>It was nearing the end of the night. You and Billy were still on the dance floor laughing and dancing. Billy had stripped away his Marine Corps jacket, leaving himself still in his navy blue slacks but with a black t-shirt underneath. He was dancing goofily around you as you threw your head back in laughter. You two were borderline drunk. It really didn’t help that your friends kept pushing shots on you, but here you were, letting loose and having an amazing time with your husband. </p><p>Eventually, it was time to clean up. You and Billy tried to help out, but people, specifically Frank and Maria, refused you both. So you two sat outside the venue on a bench, staring up at the night sky. The cool air ghosting over you, cooling off your hot and sweaty bodies. </p><p>“Today was a good day. A great day. An amazing day!” you said with a giggle.</p><p>Billy hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to your temple, “Best day ever and I can’t wait to finish it off by covering your body in a thousand kisses,” he said huskily as he leaned in nipping at your neck.</p><p>“Hey! Save it for the honeymoon, will ya?!” Frank cried out and you both pouted.</p><p>“You’re no fun, Frankie,” you said with pursed lips.</p><p>“Yeah, well, someone’s gotta look after you two knuckleheads. Now let’s go.” you both followed him to his car where he dropped you and Billy off to the hotel where you’ll be staying at. That night, you and Billy consummated your marriage…three times.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>